


Love Me (I Beg)

by LunariDay



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Eddie Brock gets Hanahaki Disease, Hanahaki AU, Heartbreak, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Human Disaster Eddie Brock, Hurt, Hurt Eddie Brock, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Venom is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariDay/pseuds/LunariDay
Summary: 「Please don’t be mad at me.Please don’t abandon me.Please never say you won’t stay」And when Venom is growing irritable because that's all Eddie tastes like now, Eddie starts to cough a lot more too. Venom can't find anything in their hosts lungs, nor in his throat, so they start to worry. Because Eddie isn't sick, no, then why does he cough?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

Love makes people do crazy things.

Venom notices it, on tv when humans murder for love, when someone stands in the rain and sings to another because of love. Love, is so strange and yet, oh, Venom knows it tastes so sweet. The chemicals give them an idea, Eddie's brain is full of delicious chemicals and _love_ is one of them. There's different kinds, Venom remembers Eddie talking about it, remembers late night research between figuring out the types of affection and passion, and it's so _sweet_ and Venom concludes that they **love** Eddie. 

Love it what makes them turn their back against their people, love for a planet that they now call their own. Love for a man who doesn't understand that tots are still as good burnt then cooked properly. 

They wonder if Eddie loves them too. They realize they can wait, they understand that confessing love is so hard than it should be, and maybe that's why they don't speak up about it, not yet, Eddie needs time. He's hurting, dealing with trauma of Riot, of being _dead_ and Venom promises they would never let that happen again.

* * *

Venom likes to let Eddie do what he wants, gives the man a false sense of security whenever Venom pokes and prods, demands food, and Eddie likes to roll his eyes, go "i'll feed you in a bit", clicking away at that laptop and Venom enjoys snuggling against their host and purring content whenever they pool onto his lap, like a kitten. Though, a much cuter one, they believe.

That's why when Eddie puts on a "chick flick" Venom isn't huffing annoyance, because those movies make them slightly peeved at the over acting, at the stories that flow the same. They merely nuzzle themselves against their hosts jaw and ask, **Movie night?**

"Yeap," Eddie pops the p, and he has a big bowl of popcorn because Venom loves to chew the kernel, and a soda on the little, old coffee table. "Just heard this movie was pretty good, over and over again, decided to give it a try."

**Peer pressure is bad.** Venom comments dryly, but they don't say anything else besides diving into the popcorn bowl and grabbing the warm seeds, chewing eagerly, like it was a bone. Eddie laughs at them,

"Yeah well, I got sick of hearing it. Besides, it's a movie." Eddie touches them, strokes their head with gentle fondness; Venom trembles in response. "Not drugs."

**Or murder!**

"Exactly." The movie starts, just like any other it has a female character and a man, who love eachother very much. But this one is different from the ones Venom has seen, the woman is dying but she doesn't tell the man; the man loves her so much he does all he can for her, but in the end she somehow doesn't believe that the love is true, because her childhood was bad and everytime she loved something, it was taken away. She dies, and they were both unhappy. When Eddie turns the movie off, he's silent and his face looks a bit strained. 

Venom tastes sadness, it's bitter and disgusting. But they snuggle in closer, **It's a movie.** They assure, but they don't understand _why_ this hurts Eddie a lot more than it should; Eddie hums a sound. Like he's still unsure, but that night he holds Venom a bit tighter and they sleep. 

Venom still tastes the bitterness of sorrow the next morning.

And the next.

And the next.

And when Venom is growing irritable because that's all Eddie tastes like now, Eddie starts to _cough_ a lot more too. Venom can't find anything in their hosts lungs, nor in his throat, so they start to worry. Because Eddie isn't sick, no, then why does he cough? 

The host has pristine lungs, Venom has made sure of it. 

"You _positive_ that I'm okay?" Eddie asks, he's breathless and strained, and his chest hurts. Venom growls irritation.

**I do not lie to you.**

"Uh, I think you tend to also not tell the _whole_ truth buddy."

**I am not lying _now_**.

"Then what the fuck is going on?" Eddie demands, and he coughs. Coughs until his throat is dry, and blood is spit up and Eddie wobbles. "Oh god." Venom has to look again, but they sense nothing, there's no _danger_ inside Eddie and this is what concerns them.

The bitter Venom tastes, they realize, curling between their hosts lungs because it _helps_ Eddie breath, comes from _**them**_.


	2. Chapter 2

Venom notices it a week later.

They see the start of what looks like a flowers bulb, vines twisting in Eddie's lung, they eat the first one, it tastes sour and bitter all at once, makes Venom shudder under their hosts skin and Eddie heaves a cough, gripping his chest and when he asks Venom what happens, Venom responds with a mental shrug.

Then another bud comes, it looks angrier, and it's _black_ _._ Venom thinks it oddly looks like their own mass, with white cracks along the vines and the first time it blooms, Eddie is typing up a report to his boss and then he's jolting, coughing. Venom acts quick, they try so hard to sooth the pain their host is feeling, to ease the sensation of vomit wracking their home and Eddie twists, hacking up a disgusting, black petal. 

"What the _fuck_?" Eddie is moaning, and he coughs again, gripping the table and Venom watches in horror as the bud in their hosts lung convulses. 

**Eddie.**

"Did you eat something weird?" Eddie is asking then, his throat hoarse. Venom shifts beneath his skin, pushes up and nudges him with their head. Venom looks pitiful, despite their tongue flicking and the grin on their face, their eyes are scrunched and they nuzzle against Eddie with a gentle care. Eddie reaches up for them, presses his cheek against their mouth and Venom trills. "Buddy, I'm not feeling well."

**We know.** Venom speaks with nervousness, head bowed. Eddie is staring at the black flowers, drenched in saliva and mucus. He doesn't touch them because they're gross and Venom doesn't blame their host. **Don't understand.**

"It's okay," Eddie still sounds hoarse, clearing his throat and he shudders as if the flowers left an aftertaste. Venom makes a soft, broken sound that makes Eddie sigh. "It is, it's okay. Maybe a doctor visit will help?" 

Doctors, Venom squirms uncomfortably, doctors and hospitals and machines that wrack pain around their core, and Eddie has to hold them while Venom blanks out, thinking of nothing but experiments, of starving and eating, eating _eating_.

"It will be okay." Eddie croons then, nudging them with his own head. Peace is pulsing through their bond, it relaxes Venom, lets them become sedated by those feelings. "No one will hurt you."

**Promise me Eddie.**

Eddie looks startled, then his face falls, into an indescribable emotion, Venom can't taste it, can't _feel_ it. Eddie's expression forms into something soft, gentle and Venom falls deeper into _peace_.

* * *

The doctor ends up being Dan, and he tells Eddie it could be a tumor.

Dan was the only one they trusted enough to go to. Dan looks at the xrays, knowing the MRI would cause pain, then shows Eddie what they're looking at. It looks like a blob, nothing like what Venom sees inside of Eddie, not like a flower forming or how thick and black it is, how it grasps Eddie's lungs and throbs. 

Venom is so _terrified_ to say anything, they remain silent even as Dan says, "it's definitely something we want to continue keeping an eye out for. And you've been coughing up petals?" 

He doesn't sound like he's making fun of them, all serious and soft. Eddie is pale, and each breath he takes sounds like a wheeze. Venom still pools around their hosts lungs, digging into the organ and helping them expand despite the discomfort of the bud. 

"Yeah, I...I don't know." Eddie manages after a moment of silence, he's clutching his jeans and he looks _scared_ , unshed tears bubbling in his eyes. "Venom, can you fix it?"

Venom shifts, takes a moment to look at Eddie's lungs, and decides _maybe_ they can eat it one more time. 

**I'll try Eddie. I will eat it.**

Relief floods their system, so savory it makes Venom squirm. They carefully pick the bud apart, burrowing into the flower blooming and devour it.

It returns the next morning, a white flower with red striping the petals, with black vines and thick leaves.


End file.
